Celos de color azul
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Idea sacada del capitulo dos de la segunda temporada de la serie. Después de la pelea Aomine tenía que pedirle perdón a Satsuki, aunque no sabía como, y no ayudaba que se hubiera encontrado con Kuroko.


"**Celos de color azul"**

Pareja: Aomine y Momoi.

Género: romance, friendship.

OoC: Puede que un poco.

Aviso: Inspirado en el capítulo 2 de kuroko no basket 2.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen al autor de la serie correspondiente, yo solo lo utilizo para mi entretenimiento.

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-"_recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

El chico se agachó al suelo, recogiendo los libros y libretas de apuntes de la chica que había salido corriendo minutos antes del porche del instituto donde se encontraba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento para después fijar su vista por la salida de la escuela que es ese momento estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía intensamente desde hace rato. En ese momento estaba seguro de que se había pasado.

- Satsuki… - susurró antes de guardar lo recogido dentro de su maleta, coger un paraguas de los olvidados en la salida y echar a caminar detrás de donde se había ido la pelirosa.

"_Estaba de mal humor cuando se aproximó por los pasillos hacia la salida. Ella no tenía derecho a decidir por él si podía jugar o no, ¡él sabía sus límites! Y lo iba a escuchar. _

_- Oe! – gritó cuando la vio a punto de salir - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No debiste hacerlo!_

_Ella lo miró por un momento confundida, hasta que recordó porque estaría molesto Aomine-kun… Cerró los ojos. Seguramente había descubierto que la causante de que no le dejaran jugar en los siguientes partidos había sido ella misma. Miró la pose de defensiva que tenía y apretó más los libros contra ella._

_- Pero acabas de jugar de forma imprudente con Kise-kun ¿no es así? – se defendió ella. Lo único que quería era protegerlo. – Si algo fuera a suceder… - pero se vio cortada abruptamente._

_- ¡Te dije que no te preocuparas! – no era un niño pequeño a quién tener vigilado - ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en mi guardián? ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! _

_Justo en el momento en que dijo eso la mirada de la chica no podía ser más de sorpresa y dolor por las palabras del que era tan especial para ella. Le tiró las cosas que llevaba encima en un ataque de rabia._

_- ¿¡Cual es tu problema idiota!? – chilló liberando su frustración - ¡Ya no me importa! – terminó para salir corriendo con las gotas de agua salada bajando por sus mejillas y fundiéndose con las dulces de la lluvia que caía._

_- Satsuki, oye… - justo cuando dobló la esquina corriendo, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata."_

Tenía que encontrarla y hablar con ella. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía llorar y por muy pesada que pudiera ser a veces, no quería que le pasara nada malo. Siguió un camino por donde creyó verla pasar, pero con esa lluvia todo se estaba volviendo poco visible y estaba perdiéndose entre las calles. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando se da cuenta por el camino que va. Era cerca de la preparatoria de Kuroko.

Entonces cae en la cuenta de que es un posible lugar para encontrar a Satsuki, después de todo a ella le gustaba el enano de Tetsuya. Por alguna razón pensar eso le molesta por lo que decide dejar de indagar en ello y se adentra dentro del perímetro de la escuela.

A los pocos metros ve una luz saliendo del que supone que es el gimnasio y se acerca hasta la puerta. Iba a entrar, cuando oye la voz de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Al asomarse por un lado ve a todo el equipo Seikin alrededor de la pelirosada que está sentada en una silla. No era normal en él, pero tampoco pensaba entrar así como así, por lo que se limitó a escuchar.

- No te preocupes Momoi-san – oye decir al peliazul – Aomine-kun no te odiará por eso – el nombrado abre los ojos sorprendido de que estén hablando de él – él sabe que solo estabas preocupada por él…

En ese momento Daiki se gira en su lugar dejando de mirar el interior del recinto. Kuroko tenía razón… ella solo estaba preocupándose por él y él solo le gritó sin más. Y se sentía mal por ello. Iba a esperar a que la chica saliera para hablar con ella, cuando escuchó algo que lo molestó de nuevo sin saber por qué.

- Regresemos juntos – oyó la voz calmada del ahora miembro de Seikin- estoy seguro que Aomine-kun te anda buscando…

- ¡Tetsu-kun! – fue oír la voz contenta de la chica y cerrar su puño con fuerza.

"¡Maldito Tetsu!" Puede ser que él tuviera la culpa de la pelea con Satsuki, pero eso no le daba derecho a salir con ella a buscarlo y darle esperanzas. Porque él sabía que el pequeño del ex equipo Teiko no estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, pero ella sí. Encima había planeado pedirle perdón en cuanto ella saliera, pero ahora no podía aparecer así, y que lo vieran espiando. Y eso lo molestó aún más. Antes de pensarlo salió caminando a grandes zancadas de allí y se fue sin rumbo alguno. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ella mañana.

Estuvo dando un par de vueltas a la manzana. Había dejado de llover desde hace rato, por lo que había soltado el paraguas por ahí de nuevo. Después de todo no era el suyo, y estaba tan cabreado que no le apetecía caminar de nuevo hasta la escuela solo para devolverlo. Entró en un 24 horas cercano a donde se encontraba y pidió algo para beber.

Mientras miraba unas revistas, a través del cristal del escaparate vio aparecer a las dos personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, Kuroko y Satsuki se encontraban justo al otro lado de la calle. Tenía que encontrárselos justo ahora. Gruño para sí. Es verdad que tenía que pedirle perdón a la chica, pero podría hacerlo mañana. En ese momento no le apetecía ver como ella cariñosamente se despedía de Kuroko con una sonrisa y él se la devolvía amistosamente. Por alguna razón eso solo lo hacía sentir peor.

La vio cruzando la calzada y antes de poder pensarlo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Tetsu-kun! Juguemos a baloncesto otro día… -la observó levantó la mano en forma de adiós– con los demás…

Y justo cuando Kuroko desaparece por la esquina y ella se gira para seguir su rumbo a casa, choca contra una figura alta justo detrás de ella.

- Perdón – se disculpa y mira a la otra persona solo para quedarse sorprendida – Aomine-kun… - sus ojos solo expresaban la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí.

El nombrado en vez de contestar la agarra por la muñeca y la arrastra consigo sin darle tiempo a objetar nada. Ya le estaba doliendo un poco la muñeca por la fuerza del de ojos azules, y se iba a quejar cuando nota que se paran y al mirar al frente ve que se encuentran en el parque cercano. Como es verano, algunos cerezos han perdido sus flores, pero otros seguían estando abiertos y magestuosos lo que confería una atmosfera muy extraña para dos amigos de la infancia que se encuentran en ese sitio a solas.

Se le vino a la mente lo que Kagami le había dicho horas antes.

"_¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Kuroko? ¿Por qué te preocupa si Aomine te odia?"_

Y no había podido evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que sentía por los dos chicos. Y no sabía exactamente cuál era su respuesta, antes simplemente y de forma directa se inclinaba por el de pelo azul claro… pero ahora, cuando en ese momento se lo preguntaron, había dudado. Y eso le estaba carcomiendo un poco la cabeza. Por ello, no podía mirar al chico de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Aunque fueran amigos desde pequeños, ahora le estaba resultando un poco vergonzoso.

Él en cambio se estaba preguntando porque había hecho eso. Porque en cuanto la había visto tan cariñosa con el otro chico no había podido aguantar las ganas de alejarlo de él. Solo se le estaba ocurriendo una opción, pero no quería pensar en la posibilidad, él no podía estar celoso. No con Satsuki.

Pero tenía que darle una explicación de por qué la había arrastrado hasta allí. Ahora se suponía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía el que. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras ante alguien y justo en el peor momento. "¿Qué soy, un gallina?" Se recriminó a sí mismo. Simplemente tenía que decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento, además de que le debía una disculpa y ese era un buen momento como cualquier otro para empezar.

Ella cada vez estaba más confundida ¿Por qué Aomine no decía nada? Si la había llevado hasta ahí era por algo, iba a arriesgarse a preguntar cuando escuchó la voz grave del chico a su lado salir por fin de su boca.

- Siento haberte gritado antes, Satsuki… - en ese momento lo miró. Tenía la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera ella pero le notó el arrepentimiento.

Ella solo sonrió. Se sentía aliviada de que no estuviera cabreado con ella. Junto las manos detrás de ella mientras respondía a la silenciosa pregunta no formulada.

- Está bien, sé porque te enfadaste… - bajó la mirada un poco apenada – perdón por desaparecer así…

_¡Doki!_

El pecho de Daiki dio un vuelco al verla sonreír otra vez. Sintió como un poco de calor subía a su cabeza. Negado a mostrar un sonrojo se giró a mirar a otra parte mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le daba unas pocas palmaditas.

- No pasa nada – dijo con un tono más alegre del que pretendía, pero por suerte la chica no se había dado cuenta.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cálido gesto del peliazul. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien ser acariciada así. Con una sonrisa y más contenta por el momento de haber hecho las paces con su amigo de la infancia. Agarró el brazo de Aomine y tiró de él para salir del parque.

- Entonces ahora que está todo arreglado, ¡vamos a casa! – dijo divertida sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Aomine.

- Sí… - respondió desde detrás de Momoi siguiéndole el paso.

El estaba más aliviado por haber roto la tensión del momento, pero cuando la pelirosa le cogió el brazo no pudo evitar notar por primera vez en la suavidad que lo envolvía ¿Desde cuándo se habían desarrollado tanto los pechos de Satsuki? Un pequeño pero casi imperceptible sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas por un momento. Y recordó todo lo ocurrido mirando la cara sonriente de la chica.

Lo único que intentaba proteger era esa sonrisa, por eso no había querido que ella se hiciera esperanzas con Kuroko. Para eso estaba él ¿no? Él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla de los degenerados o los que quisieran hacerle daño que se le acercaran, no era porque había querido que ella fuera igual de cariñosa con él, definitivamente no era porque estaba celoso.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de esta serie y pareja! O/O **

**No se como me habrá salido Aomine-kun ^^u lamento si no sale como creen que sería su personalidad. Me costó mucho pensar como reaccionaría a varias cosas y como serían sus celos, y aunque en un principio lo tenía claro, fue más difícil de lo que creía.**

**Esta pareja me gusta mucho :3 Me gusta como se ven juntos en el anime, y por consecuencia no soy pro MomoixKuroko xD A ese pequeñín prefiero dejarlo con Kagami-kun xDD **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión tanto de la pareja como del fic, a ver si puedo dedicarme a hacer más fics de estos o mejor me rindo y pruebo con otra pairing xP **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
